This type of the conventional cable or the like protection and guide device has a configuration that a number of link frame bodies each comprising a pair of right and left spaced link plates and connecting plates respectively bridged on a flexion outer circumferential side and a flexion inner circumferential side of the link plate are connected to each other in the longitudinal direction of the device while restricting a flexion radius to a fixed value or more.
And when the cable or the like protection and guide device is used while being folded in the longitudinal direction of the device in a long span, it has been feared that a flexion inner circumferential side of the cable or the like protection and guide device, positioned on a lower side is directly brought into contact with an inner circumferential side of the cable of the like protection and guide device, positioned on a upper side by being folded, so that noise and wear are generated. Thus, a cable or the like protection and guide device in which a flexion inner circumferential side of the link plate is provided with a shoe has been known (see for example Patent Reference 1).
Patent Reference 1 is Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 6-23589.